


Day 3 - Gaming/Watching A Movie

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds himself unable to work while at home due to Loki's new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Gaming/Watching A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Crack. This is pure crack. That's all I can say other than I'm not sorry. Enjoy!

Turning a page of his latest script, Tom tried his best to ignore the ranting of the irritated god that sat across the sofa from him on the other end.

“No, you infernal ball! Catch the damned thing!” Loki hissed, green eyes narrowed as he glared at the device in his hands.

To this day, Tom had no idea where or how Loki had acquired his Nintendo DSI, but then again, where Loki was concerned, the mortal had long ago learned it was best not to ask in some cases. What made him even more curious, however, was the god’s current fixation with Pokemon. Where on Earth had he learned of the game in the first place? That, he was tempted to ask.

“Damn you, you bloody yellow rat!” the god cursed, “I said Thundershock!”

“Loki. Darling,” Tom finally spoke up, shifting the script on his lap as he looked over at his lover. “Why are you cursing at Pikachu? What’s the poor thing done to deserve it?”

“Losing is what it’s doing!” Loki said, his rage evident, though after a moment, he huffed a rueful laugh. “Well, it is named Thor. That would explain it…”

Tom could only stare as the god seemed cheered to finally discover why his Pokemon was an apparent failure. After a few moments of this, however, Loki spoke up, gaze still on the dual screens of his handheld game system.

“Stop staring at me,” he muttered, brow furrowed in concentration.

“What are you trying to do with this game anyway?” Tom found himself asking against his better judgement.

“I’m going to conquer every last creature, their trainers and the elite trainers and gym leaders of course.” Loki stated his objective as if it were simple fact and would be carried out presently.

“Why?” Tom arched a brow, shifting on the sofa and setting the script aside on the coffee table.

“They were made to be ruled, Thomas.” Loki lifted his head enough to look over at Tom, that fierce gleam in the god’s gaze, a smirk curling his lips.

Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but it was a near thing. Instead, he merely shifted over, closer to Loki to watch the screen as he played.

After several minutes of this, Tom glanced up. “Mind if I give it a go?”

Loki surprised Tom by inclining his head and graciously extending his hand to offer the game to his lover.

Tom offered a smile of thanks, taking the device in hand and trying to figure out what to do with his character.

The god slipped one arm around Tom’s shoulders, leaning in to rest his head against Tom’s and watch. 

“Oh, catch that one!” Loki suddenly said, gesturing to the screen where a wild Pokemon had appeared. Tom read the name and saw it was called Eevee. And…well, it was rather adorable actually.

“How do I catch it?” he asked, waiting for Loki’s instructions on how best to do so.

“You must weaken it first through battle. Once you’ve done that, you throw a device called a PokeBall at the creature to capture it.” It seemed simple enough to Tom who did exactly as Loki said. And when the game announced he’d managed to capture the little dog-like creature, Loki beamed at him.

“Well done, Thomas!” Praise from Loki was a rare thing and even over something as silly as a video game, Tom still enjoyed it.

“Thank you. What shall we do next?” he asked, nodding toward the game again in case there was something else interesting that Loki could show him.

The rest of the evening was filled with trainer and gym leader battles, discussion of Pokemon evolution and what types were the best in certain encounters. The god’s knowledge of this world was amusing to Tom, but he was glad Loki had found a hobby that didn’t include world domination. Well. It was still world domination according to the trickster, but on a smaller scale at least.

And at the end of the night, when Tom really needed to get to work the next day, he found himself stopped from rising off of the sofa and pulled up closer to his lover, the god’s lips finding his own sweetly.

“Tomorrow I shall show you more,” Loki promised, nodding as he leaned back to let Tom get up and go to bed as he’d originally intended.

“Excellent,” Tom said after getting to his feet, a smile on his lips. “I’d like to turn that Eevee into a Flareon.”

“Vaporeon,” Loki said, shaking his head at Tom’s words.

“Flareon.” Tom turned to head toward the bedroom, scooping up his script and tucking it under his arm.

“Vaporeon.” Loki would not budge on this judging by his tone, though the sounds of the game drifted down the hall toward Tom as he walked.

He really didn’t care one way or the other what they evolved the Eevee into. He just liked to tease Loki when he could get away with it. Chuckling to himself, Tom entered the bedroom, ducking his head back out into the hallway for a moment. Long enough to say “Good night, Loki. I love you.”

“Idiot,” was Loki’s response, partially distracted by his game. He and his minions had a gym leader to take down. It was a shame, Loki thought to himself, that the characters in the game couldn’t kneel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
